celebrity_deathmatch_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weird al yankovich vs coolio
description weird al yankovich vs coolio is the fourth match written by joshuakrasinki it feature comedian singer weird al yankovich against rapper coolio interlude johnny: what happens when a rapper tries to prove to a certain singer comedy is painful? find out tonight on... celebrity deathmatch fight johnny: hello everyone i'm johnny gomez nick: and i am nick diamond *yawns* johnny: is something wrong nick you look like you just got out of bed nick: well to be honest i did i was sleeping when the alarm went off at 3 o clock in the morning johnny: ouch well maybe a little deathamtch action will cheer us up tonight we have weird al yankovich squaring off againt rapper coolio these two have had quite the beef ever since weird al parodied coolio's song gangsters paradise without permission nick: oh yeah gangsters paradise i love that song johnny: anyway.. these two had no choice but to settle their beef in the deathmatch ring speaking of which the two fighter have entered it and are ready to fight mills: okay you two there is no beef like pure beef epsecially mcdonalds burger king and all kinds of beef but enough about that i want a good clean fight no pulling on the cords no low blows and no dirty tricks let's get it on! *bell rings* coolio: alright weird al time to show you what happens when you ask without permission weird al: oh please that video was popular coolio: well atleast i wrote my song johnny: it is just me or was that last one a little weak? nick: don;t ask me johnny i am not well schooled in the art of comebacks coolio: oh man i can't rap without a beat mr. lane if you please? *mills then starts a beat on a boombox* coolio: i am a rapper about to kick butt i am gonna get jazzy on this weird al punk *punches furiously on weird al making his bleed all over* johhny: oh man that coolio sure has rhythm nick: indeed this fight could be over already *the last punch from coolio sends weird al flying* coolio: yeah i am the greatest weird: aw man i need something like an accordion or something hey i got an idea *stretches his arm out and taps his shoulder* coolio: huh? weird al: *punches coolio in the face* nick; weird al has stretched out his arm like an accordion i haven't see anything like it since mr. fantastic johnny: really? nick: hey cut me some slack i am still tired weird al: alright time to end this *grabs an accordion* nick: weird al has got out his signature accordion weird al: *plays it* hey boys and girls time for a new dance caleld the coolio thrash *beats up coolio as he sings* first you punch coolio in the face till he's black and blue then you honk his nose till it's bleeding too you take out half his organs and tie it around his neck and pull pull pull till his head comes off onto the mat *does all the steps as coolio bleeds all over the mat* both announcers: ooh johnny: this match is over mills: weird all yankovich is the winner *raises al's arms as the bell rings* johnny: wow that was really something weird al turns it around in his favor looks like coolio has been sent to the rap park in the sky wouldn'y you say nick nick? nick: *snores laying down* johnny: oh well on behalf of nick diamond this is johnny gomez saying good fight good night